Death Note Chess Characters
by Asp. Anime
Summary: I wrote this as a description of what I think the rank of each character would be if they were chess pieces. Of course, this is the interpretation of Orijinaru's, one of my characters, dream. If you have not read my other fan-fic 'Unknown Desires', that's alright. Please read the directions at the top of each chapter; they're bold, so they're hard to miss and will help.
1. The Landscaping and Interactions with It

**Hi ^^. Now, if you came here for the chess piece bit, you'll probably want to read what's below this.**

**This fan-fic was written in response to my readers of 'Unkown Desires'. This is mainly an interpretation of one of my original character's dreams. If you haven't read that, it's alright. You can go to the second chapter, find the section pertaining to the meaning behind the three colors of the chess pieces, then go to the last chapter. If you don't look at the color description first, you won't get the way I labeled each Death Note chess piece, so I would greatly suggest it. Now, for my actual readers, all three of these chapters are dedicated to interpreting Orijinaru's dream, enjoy ^^.  
**

* * *

Alright, as I said in the description, I will be dividing this up into the meaning behind landscaping, the objects, and the symbols. This is more appealing as it doesn't jumble everything together, making it easier to read and understand. Now, on with the 'chapter' ;D. (Note: all significant factors will not be subcategorized; they will be addressed chronologically or according to amount of importance)

…..

Moving on to the interpretation, Ori's dream starts out on large checkered tiles:

'_The ground quickly rushed past me in a black-and-white checkered blur.'_

If you read the entire dream, you know that these squares were much larger than the ones used for the game board. This size, and the fact that Ori started out on them, was meant to show her original existence in our world and that our dimension 'enveloped' the squares in the animated game. This means that the fate of the players was already known to a certain degree. But, because Orijinaru herself was added into the equation, the squares were smaller than they should have been: her presence in the Death Note Realm creates an unpredictable effect.

'_I was running… I started to become frustrated as my running grew more pointless and I found I was unable to stop of my own will. Legs growing more and more exhausted, I stumbled frequently'_

She starts out running in the dream as a symbol of her having made the choice to leave her world in the hopes of saving L. Ori runs for a long while and stumbles many times in accordance with the fact that being broken apart and reassembled (yeah, changing worlds is gruesome, hence her being pulled into a coma before the king transferred her) in the DN Dimension. It also is used to represent her new life being created, which includes having no parents and living a partly-lonely existence. Her inability to stop running shows the fact that since she has already made the decision to change the course of DN events, she does not have the option to go back to her own world unless she does.

'_Sucking in a deep breath, I strode up to them. They were all regularly shaped and seemed to be in their beginning positions, and the floor below them held smaller tiles than the ones I had been traveling across, big enough for only one piece to fit on.'_

Orijinaru's ability to move of her own accord now demonstrates her wish to truly help L and the others, even though she isn't aware of it. I will talk about the objects in the next chapter, but the small tiles were sized to fit these large pieces, marking the moves and possible strategies that would soon occur and start the 'game'. As in a regular chess game, the squares shall only fit one piece… and any caught by the enemy are taken. However, since this is a modified game, the players aren't immediately killed, but that will also be explained later.

'_Turning, I walked onto the playing board and made my way to the middle. I turned a full circle, just taking everything in…'_

Walking onto the board… yes, it can only mean she has finally entered not only the universe, but the game as well. Going directly to the middle shows her being in-between both sides at the start: not really benefitting either at that moment; however, moving in a full circle shows how she will soon observe the different events and analyze what they all mean.

'_Even though I tend to be lazy, I walked all the way up to the dark grey king first. I sprayed a small amount on the neck and began wiping the dust away with the cloth… Despite having said that, I followed her suggestion, moving across to the other side. I began cleaning the light grey king… I jogged to the end where I had first gotten on and moved onto the larger squares I had started this dream with. I faced the chess game happening before me and watched the moves being made with intent eyes.'_

Information cannot be disclosed at this time. (Yes, there are some things which cannot be described at the moment. You can try and guess as to why… but it really doesn't matter and it would be better to just wait and see.)


	2. Actions and Interactions with Objects

**Alright, like I said before, in case you didn't see it before and you just came for the piece placement: Read the description behind the chess piece colors in this chapter, then go to the next and you'll understand.**

* * *

Okay, I'll be moving on to the next part of this trilogy: Ori's actions and interactions with certain objects. This basically means talking to the voice, picking up certain things, and other stuff like that .

….

_'They were all regularly shaped and seemed to be in their beginning positions, and the floor below them held smaller tiles than the ones I had been traveling across, big enough for only one piece to fit on. What struck me the most as odd was not that they were all twice as tall as I was, but that there were three different colors: light grey, dark grey, and… purple?'_

It's chess, a mind game, which represents the psychological war between Kira and those trying to catch Kira. They're in their starting positions because, of course, the game hasn't quite started yet… Well, not the 'true' game. Their size has to do with their importance in what Ori has come to accomplish and to represent actual life-size people. The colors? Yes, there is a meaning behind them. The main defining color for each side is grey. One is a darker shade of the color while the other is lighter. This is shown to represent the different senses of justice. Death Note isn't so much a story to be divided up into good and bad as it is to help illustrate human nature. No one is perfect, not a one. Therefore, despite being a major serial killer, Light shall be the darker righteousness, with L and the others being a lighter tone. The purple colors represent individuals who benefit both sides, indirectly and directly. No personal preferences are taken into this consideration, though, as benefits provided may not always be intentional or preferred by said individual.

_'I stared at this weird design that my mind had come up with, and jumped ten feet in the air when a voice began whispering to me. "Everything has a meaning." It was feminine and breathy, like speaking too loudly or with too much emphasis might shatter its ability to communicate.'_

The voice, Ori's subconscious. This is the part of her that remembers what she went there to do. However, she is barely there, instead 'whispering', because she cannot influence the conscious Ori's decisions entirely while she is dreaming. The best she can hope to do is leave a strong enough impact. With that in mind, this 'sub-Ori' has inadvertently laid out a puzzle for her to solve. Ori cannot wear her necklace during such times, despite being granted great intelligence, because it is part of the Shinigami Realm, and would only serve to hindrance and take away any gained knowledge. Remember, this is more of a game to the Shinigami King than it is a mission to save someone. If she could get her memories back so easily, he wouldn't be very entertained, now will he? She'll have to remember on her own if she wants to win her own battle.

_'I turned a full circle, just taking everything in and starting to think things through out loud… well, out loud in my dreamscape.'_

Yes, it is possible to think in a dream… but her speaking aloud has more to do with establishing her connection to the voice than anything else. Ori is one whole being that is broken up into the aware and the unaware parts. Even so, they all share the same intellect and thoughts as a whole being.

_'I turned and saw a bottle of the chemical liquid at my feet along with a rag for cleaning. "Oh."… The filth didn't seem to want to come off, so I had to put a lot of elbow grease into it. "Almost… got it!" I froze in shock at the final face in front of me… and it was 'me'. "Why am I-I on it?" '_

The bottle of Windex and rag: they hold a representation of clues to be revealed. Everything basic she learns will help her 'clean' the fogginess in her mind so she can solve her personal case. Her finding it so difficult to clean her own piece again goes to represent how she will not be entirely in the game at first.

…..

And that's the end of the second part of this trilogy ;). Sorry it took so long to get it up, but the third will be coming shortly after .


	3. Chess Pieces )

**This will be my last warning: in case you are one of the people who don't read these things, go to chapter two and only read the section describing why each chess piece is colored that way, THEN come here and read. Thank you for looking into my short trilogy ^^.**

* * *

And finally, the last part of the trilogy, and possibly my favorite: the chess pieces. Since there are three different colors, I will separate the descriptions accordingly. From there on, the importance of the piece (in terms of storyline, not actual chess since this is a warped version) will determine which is explained first.

….

**'PURPLE'**

Queen – Justice

Yes, justice is the queen of both sides. The idea behind it, however warped, is what drives both forces to the idea of what their standards should be and the drive to win the overall game. Now, I know it might have seemed more logical to insert the idea of righteousness as the king… but the justice itself is just a driving force, the source of the fighting still remaining as the dominant players in the game.

Bishop – Sidoh

Sidoh might be the bishop, but do not compare him to the other bishops on either side. He does not add up with either Rem or Mello. He is the bishop due to his usefulness to both sides, nothing more, nothing less. Sidoh's notebook is the one which is originally owned by Kira, making him involved with Light's side through his powers. However, once the Death Note is obtained by Mello, Sidoh's powers and knowledge work to the advantage of those siding with L. Because Sidoh told Mello that two of the rules were fake, Mello and Near were able to determine which two they were and take a few steps closer to Kira.

Pawn – Soichiro

Soichiro Yagami, Light's dad, is obviously beneficial to both sides. He helps L find different clues and investigate different matters being on the Task Force with him. However, his unnerving drive to protect his son works to Light's advantage as he uses his dad's conviction to help convince others more of his innocence.

Pawn – Mogi

Being a part of the Task Force in itself is enough to qualify him as a pawn of both trades. Trying to find Kira, and helping out with a few assignments that bring them closer to doing so, ties him in with L. But, he does still work for Light undoubtedly before having any suspicions raised. His conviction that Light is innocent created much of the same effect as his father's care for him did.

Pawn – Matsuda

Good old Matsuda, his willingness to help save the world from the reign of Kira despite identifying with the serial killer on some levels qualify him as a benefit to L. His sometimes crude mistakes, however, could sometimes lead to a way that helped cover up for Light. Matsuda's unflinching loyalty to Light also demonstrates this until the very end.

Pawn – Aizawa

Despite leaving the Task Force after having a certain confrontation with L, Aizawa is still there to help out in the end when they are capturing Higuchi under the accusation of being Kira. Believing Light's father on his death bed, Aizawa refuses to identify Light as the 'bad guy'. However, certain suspicions that keep awakening in Aizawa's mind lead to him eventually working under L's original assumption of Light being guilty. Therefore, he is able to surface some incriminating evidence against him, choosing not to be blinded by personal emotions towards the young man.

…..

**'DARK GREY'**

King – Death Note

While Light Yagami might be a popular idea to represent the king of this chess game… it is the power itself that truly drives the characters to act as they do. Without ever having found the notebook, Light might've lived a normal life, soon joining the police force, then perhaps becoming an equal investigator to L.

Knight – Ryuk

Ryuk is a lazy shinigami just looking for a fun time. He may not have really done anything throughout the series (leaving out his bringing the Death Note to the human world), but the aforementioned fact alone is enough to label him as the knight. His boredom was a factor that brought this series into action.

Knight – Light

Yes, a more suitable position for Light. The Death Note and its powers slowly taking over Light's own sanity, he begins to kill with a vengeance, in the hopes of bringing 'peace' to the world. While his goal might have been a good one, he would have ruled with a blood-iron fist. Humans would be afraid to so much as breathe wrong as the ever looming threat of death would shadow their footsteps.

Bishop – Rem

Rem grew strong feeling for the human Misa. Because Misa was so in love with Light, Rem was forced to go along with her to ensure that she was safe and happy. Because of this, Rem became the bishop in the game, immediately holding more power in it than the other shinigamis due to her willingness to participate in order to protect the young girl.

Rook – Misa

Being useful to Light with her shinigami eyes, Misa became a somewhat subordinate to him. Due to her moves being linear sighted and only able to work in the way that her heart (or Light Yagami) told her to, she best represents the rook. The rook only moves in a linear fashion, though it is powerful in that it may move however many spaces in the specified direction it wishes to.

Rook – Mikami

Mikami, very much like Misa, worshipped Light as a god. Due to this, and his also possessing the shinigami eyes, he can be labeled as the rook, too.

Pawn – Higuchi

Higuchi, the third Kira, may have been powerful, but he did not follow Light per se. Instead, he wished to fulfill his own selfish desires in greed and business advancement. His low ability to think too far ahead, and his carefulness regardless of such a fact, were what made him an excellent pawn for Light to use in restoring his memories and taking attention off himself as a suspect.

Pawn – Takada

Being in love with Light as well, Takada was blind to the actual power Light held over her. As a useful spokesperson, she spread the word of Kira and created a communication link between Light and Mikami. Being able to provide this service, she is seen as a pawn. She cannot hold a level similar to Misa's due to the fact that Light did not need her as much and Takada's powers were not as great as Amane's was.

Pawn – Raye

Raye Penber, one of the FBI agents sent to investigate individuals related to the Kira case, was helping L in doing so. However, having not consciously provided L with useful information or help, and instead revealing himself to Light and dying after killing his fellow agents, he became merely Light's pawn in his game against L.

Pawn – Naomi

Penber's fiancée, Naomi, was also trying to be useful to L's case. However, once again, revealing her identity to Kira himself and dying as a result of doing so before informing L only served to keep key information from being revealed. Playing into Light's hands, she was nothing more than another tool, however dangerous to him, to be discarded.

…

**'LIGHT GREY'**

King – Wammy's House

Wammy's House, the orphanage for gifted children, was the institution that helped create the great minds like Near's and Mello's that went against Kira. Being based off of L himself only further establishes its usefulness as a minor representation of L while also bringing to light the intelligent minds of young individuals that could complete the game between these two senses of justice.

Knight – L

L Lawliet, the man who started this whole game with Light, is the first night to take note of. Having laid down the clues for the next generation to figure out, L uncovers many facts that lead to the strengthening of superstition of who Kira is. Through close surveillance and great intellect, L is able to bring enough evidence to light that lead him down the right path against Kira.

Knight – Orijinaru

My OC, having intellectual abilities similar to Light and L while wearing her special necklace, she will be able to aid L in finding clues and putting the pieces together. However, because she came from a different universe, her role in everything is still undetermined, though her ranking is not.

Rook – Near

Just because Near is ranked as a rook, Misa and Mikami cannot be compared to him. He is a rook due to how he operates. A powerful opponent despite having no supernatural powers similar those of Kira's helpers, he is able to move in specified directions the number of available spaces. Because he lacks the sophisticated acts of Mello, instead choosing to think through puzzles without the presence of much emotion, he moves in a straight and almost predictable line… a somewhat almost predictable line. He is an intelligent and hard opponent to beat, even for the rooks of the other side.

Bishop – Mello

Mello, acting almost impulsively on his emotions while still having the intelligence to use them to his advantage, has more varied movements, moving in a diagonal sort of way. Because he mostly allows emotions to control him, his skills are weakened to the level of Near and not as impressive as L.

Rook – Matt

Again, simply holding the same position as Near does not mean Matt was as strong as he was. Being a computer technical genius and aiding in Mello's surveillance of the suspects, Matt was a great back-up. However, being unable to predict frenzied movements that Kira could think up, he could only see in a linear fashion, resulting in being killed and placed as the rook.

Pawn – Watari

Though Watari represents more to L than merely his assistant, Watari is still a pawn on L's side, aiding in the capture of Kira as well as fulfilling L's sweet-tooth.

Pawn – Lidner

Joining the SPK and helping Near, Lidner keeps surveillance over Takada, Light's spokesperson. Because of her close position to Takada, it is easy to earn her trust and put her on the bike with Mello, leading to her death and the confirmation of the authenticity of Mikami's Death Note.

Pawn – Rester

Commander Rester, being the confident of Near, remained loyal throughout the investigation and backed Near up on whatever was needed. He was very much to Near what Watari was to L.

Pawn – Gevanni

Gevanni's abilities to duplicate the Death Note perfectly and tail Mikami so expertly served to benefit the SPK in uncovering facts that would otherwise have been missing and hard to use to solve the puzzle of Kira.

…..

That's pretty much it :D. Thanks for reading!


End file.
